


Falling for You

by xx_toughcookie



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cross-Posted on AFF, Drabble dump, F/M, btsvelvet, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_toughcookie/pseuds/xx_toughcookie
Summary: BtsVelvet drabble dump. Nothing more, nothing less.





	1. Just a Little Bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Vrene  
> Synopsis: Irene knows she’s not the only one, but she can’t help but beg. Just a little bit of his heart is enough, just a little bit is better than none.  
> Inspiration: Ariana Grande Just A Little Bit of Your Heart and Red Velvet’s Little Little.

Joohyun won’t ask this time, not when she already knows the answer. There’s only one place he could be after all. She can smell her all over him. The smell cascades over him like a blanket. Even when he’s here, he’s not truly her’s. It consumes her when his arms envelope her, surrounding her in his comforting warmth. She places her mug of tea on the table and melts into him, as she always does. As he knows she will.

She’s a fool. It’s written on her forehead, etched into her skin. The tears well in her eyes, but they don’t fall, they never do. She’s cried enough tears to wash her sadness away, sweep them away with her never ending love for him.

He makes his way towards their bedroom, leaving her cold and alone. Her tea has ran cold, becoming unappetizing and sad. Joohyun wonders if that’s what he thinks of her. She wonders if she’s too old, too unappetizing, too shy. Joohyun understands why he would go after her. She was the complete opposite of herself, young, adventurous, funny. She can’t blame him, not at all.

Joohyun places her mug of cold tea into the sink and follows him into bed. He envelopes her again, his long arms circling her petite frame. She feels warm, but inside she’s cold, like her tea that’s been out too long.

Her friends call her a fool. They hate him for what he’s doing to her, the careless way he tosses her love about. She could never resent him, not ever. Despite his faults, he loves her as she does him. He would never leave her in the end, no matter how many times he doesn’t come home. It will never be enough, but she takes what is offered.  
She’ll never the only, but at least she’s one. She will always be a fool, a fool for him.


	2. Over and Over, I Return to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jungri
> 
>  
> 
> Synopsis: They haven’t seen each other since he went away, but Jeongguk still feels the butterflies whenever she’s around.

 

 

Tonight the sky is as bright as night skies can be. The stars twinkle, shine like flecks of silver against the deep blue backdrop. Jeongguk steps out of the carriage with the grace of a prince, as has been engraved into his mind. He shows no signs of the knots pulled tight in his stomach as he strides into the ballroom.

A chandelier hangs high on the ceiling, larger than he could have ever imagined. Although he should have expected that she would have the very grandest ball of the century. She was the princess after all.

After being away for so long, Jeongguk can't tell an old friend from a stranger. Every face is meshed together in a indecipherable blob of unfamiliar faces. He suddenly wonders why he came. She will pass him by like every other, leaving him with nothing but the memories of what was and the possibilities of what could have been. He is certain she wouldn’t remember him, but why should she? It’s been years since he saw her last and the only contact from her was an invitation to her débutante*. She has no reason to recall his memory, his kingdom was not large, nor was it very influential. He was nothing but a speck compared to her.

“Prince Jeon Jeongguk,” a voice comes from behind him. He recognizes it immediately, it rings like a chime in his ears, delicate and light.

“Princess Kim Yerim,” He says as he bows to kiss her hand. All of a sudden he is speechless, as if the butterflies in his stomach are caught in his throat. She recieves a smile he doesn’t deserve and the room brightens instantly.

“I had assumed you would not attend, that you had forgotten me,” Jeongguk can see the worry in her eyes and he watches as it passes away.

“How could I not remember you, the belle of the ball,” He doesn’t know where he stands, now he is unsure. The love she had for him then could very well belong to another.

“Guk, that’s not what I meant.” Jeongguk finds himself wanting to kiss her there, where everyone can see. All at once he is reminded of the past. The secret passageways outside the castle and hot summer nights by the lake. He needs to show her that he hasn’t forgotten, not for a single minute since he’s been gone.

He takes her by the hand, “Would you like to see my favorite painting?” She smiles so wide there is almost tears in her eyes as she grips Jeongguk’s hand tightly. He steals her away that night, from the ball, from her family, from the man she may just marry.

Jeongguk makes sure to kiss her hard, hard enough that she won’t ever forget the way their lips melted together. He kisses her because he loves her and because he knows he can’t stay. He kisses her because he wishes he could be the man she marries.

He pulls away against his will, every fiber of his being is against it. Jeongguk can’t tell whose salty tears he tastes on his tongue as he pulls away from her completely.

“When will you be back?” the words almost get caught in her throat as the tears roll slowly down her cheeks.

“When I’m worthy,” he can physically feel the roll of her eyes and the pain in her heart as she presses the heels of her palms against her eyes.

“I will wait for you,” she says, utterly determined, strong willed as she always has been.

“Yerim, don’t be irrational. You are the eldest, it is your duty.”

“I will not marry another man, I am certain I will not,” she grabs ahold of his hands, tenderly lacing them together. “You gave me your word, Jeon Jeongguk. I would expect you to keep it.”

“I will return for you, I swear on my life,” Jeongguk gently rests his forehead against hers and sighs, “Wait for me.” She kisses him then, pouring all her unspoken words and never ending love into the kiss. He leaves her then, her taste on his lips and her words deep in his soul.

 

*debutante: is when a girl or young woman of an aristocratic or upper-class family has reached maturity and comes out into society at a formal "debut" to indicate to young males of like status that she is eligible for marriage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay idek what this turned out as, really. 


	3. This Empty Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wenga
> 
>  
> 
> Synopsis: Every time Yoongi reaches over and feels a cold empty bed, he remembers the day they met and the day she went away.
> 
>  
> 
> Inspiration: Beyonce Sandcastles

It’s almost comical how long it takes Yoongi to realize that Seungwan is no longer next to him. It has become a part of his morning routine. He rolls over, hand reaching out, grasping for someone that isn’t there. He always catches himself too late, long after his mind has wandered back to when his bed wasn’t so cold, so lacking in life. Back to when there was a smile waiting for him to wake and gentle fingertips in his hair. 

 

Yoongi drags himself out of bed, his bones aching and his soul tired. His bedroom is completely dark nowadays, not a single ounce of light breaching the recesses of his solitude. Seungwan would always open the blinds wide and allow the sunlight to tickle his cheeks as he struggled to continue his slumber. 

 

The hollowed man makes his way towards the kitchen, in dire need of sustenance. What he finds is cabinets full of packaged, processed food and his stomach turns. He is not at all a good cook and he has no motivation to make food for himself. Thus, food is forgone and coffee is his only source of energy. 

 

Yoongi runs his fingers along the counter, imagining the way the plates shattered against it on their last day together. He can almost hear the loud booming of their voices as they tried their best to hurt each other. He can feel the sharp pang under his feet as he remembers walking on the broken glass and china that littered the floor after she left. He longed for the pain, relished in it. 

 

He takes his coffee into the living room, eyeing the pictures on the wall with bleary eyes. Yoongi traces his finger along his favorite picture of them, the one of the day they met. She’d only just noticed him, but he’d been in love with her for months. He is sure it’s obvious by the way he was staring at her and not the camera. 

 

Yoongi also remembers throwing the pictures against the wall in a fit of anger, watching in satisfaction as the glass shatters into pieces. Seungwan’s tear stricken face was engraved in his mind, her hands balled into fists as she screamed back at him. Tears streamed down her face as all her emotions bubbled up and out of her throat. 

 

A knock on the door echoes throughout the apartment. He doesn’t want to move to open the door, but most of all he doesn’t wish to see anyone. He waits until the person leaves, eventually they will get the idea. Much to his annoyance, the person at the door is either daft or determined. 

 

Yoongi moves slowly towards the door, still not wanting to face anyone, not in this state. He opens the door swiftly, meaning to explain to the person at his door exactly what he thought of them. Much to his surprise, though, the person he sees renders him speechless instead. 

 

He can’t speak, only drapes himself over her as if his legs can no longer hold his weight. His arms hold her tightly as if to trap her there. Her arms encircle his torso in return, grounding him, keeping him sane. 

 

“I missed you,” her soft spoken words tickle his ear and lock themselves deep in his heart. Yoongi pushes his nose into her neck and breathes in the smell of her perfume. She smells identical to the day she left. 

 

“Don’t leave me again,” his words sound fragile even to his own ears. Her words of assurance flood his mind and he hopes,  _ God _ he hopes they’re true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like too many of these are sad. I will make the next one fluff, I promise.


	4. A Love That Knows No Bounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Seulmin  
> Synopsis: There are certain times when Seulgi feels so completely and passionately in love with Jimin that she does things she would never have the courage to do otherwise.   
> Inspiration: Lana Del Ray- Love

**It’s at the most insignificant moments when Seulgi realizes she’s in love with Jimin. She has this sudden realization time and time again, every second she’s around him, to be exact. She is sitting across from him in the ice cream parlor as she watches him attempt to pretend he isn’t trying to play footsie with her under the table. It was sort of involuntary the way she just blurted out how much she loved him. How his smile made her feel fuzzy from her head to her toes and how she could marvel forever about the way his hands fit into hers.**

**Instead of laughing at her the way she thought he would, Jimin leaned all the way across the table and kissed her, right in front of everyone. Even though she kicked him under the table as her face turned bright red, Seulgi couldn’t say she minded much, if at all.**

**Later that evening when the television is playing the latest hit drama and Seulgi can’t focus on anything but the way Jimin’s thumb is tracing circles into her thigh. She watches him as he is captivated by the scene displayed in front of them, the sparkles in his eyes as he silently cheers for the main lead to finally confess.**

**Never being one with a particularly strong sense of self control, Seulgi’s body seems to move on it’s own as she literally tackles Jimin on his back and kisses him hard before proceeding to tell him exactly what she thought of his eyes. He responded by giving her that smile that he reserved especially for when she was like this, so uncontrollably in love that she could barely control her body much less her mouth.**

**Jimin pulls her down onto his chest and lays a tender kiss on her head making Seulgi hum and snuggle into his chest and make herself comfortable there. They fall asleep in that position, with Jimin’s fingers in Seulgi’s hair and head directly over his heart.**

**Seulgi wakes first, as she is accustomed to doing every morning. She watches Jimin’s lashes flutter as he sleeps and the sunlight cast shadows on his porcelain skin. He’s absolutely the most effortlessly beautiful person she’s ever seen in her entire life and it’s surreal to think that she’s here, with him. It will never cease to amaze her.**

**Her finger moves on it’s own accord when it begins to trace designs into his chest. She wonders how she could possibly even know what true love feels like when she’s never experienced it. She’s never even had a crush, much less a relationship. Seulgi will always appreciate how patient Jimin is with her when she doesn’t understand certain things about relationship norms. Everything he does just makes her fall deeper and deeper in love with him. Oddly enough, she isn’t scared, not even in the slightest. She’s excited for the prospect of spending the entirety of her life with a man who she loves her thoroughly and whole souled, maybe even more than she loves him.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned with the fluff and the Seulmin. Excuse my suckiness, I am not yet familiar with this so called "fluff." IDK every one I write just seems to cringy to me. Anyways, has anyone checked out Taeyeon's album? It's a masterpiece indeed.


	5. This Moment, A Moment Like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wenga
> 
> Synopsis: Seungwan falls for Yoongi as the stage lights illuminate his pale skin and the stage is lit on fire by his performance.
> 
> Inspiration: LANY - ILYSB (I Love You So Bad)- Stripped Ver

 

Love is a weird thing. It’s a type of all-consuming emotion that possesses the remarkable ability to suck all the breath from your lungs and hold your heart hostage in a vice like grip. It’s the most unique and overwhelming emotion to ever grace Seungwan’s being and it hit her all at once. 

 

Seungwan hadn’t known Yoongi very long, she’d only vaguely heard him mentioned from Namjoon. So when Namjoon invited her to his performance, one that the mysterious Yoongi character would also participate in, her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to attend, although under the guise of “supporting her best friend’s musical endeavours.”

 

The venue was crowded, stifling and hot. It was a dark, dank little concert, if that. Seungwan began slithering around various groups and individuals in her quest to the front row, paying no mind to the people she upseted. She just wanted to see him up close, this person that Namjoon spoke so fondly of. Soon, Seungwan could feel the hot stage lights warming her skin, although she could barely move, she could reach out and touch the stage with her fingers if she so wished. 

 

Feeling the awkwardness of being by herself set in, Seungwan began to tune in to the conversations around her. 

 

“I only came tonight because Agust D is performing,” the girl sighed longingly, “I wanna have his babies.” Seungwan could feel her face heating up at the girl’s risque comment.

 

“You’re so embarrassing,” the girl’s male companion said, “but I agree. Not that I can have babies.” Seungwan wasn’t even involved in their conversation, but she felt extremely uncomfortable.

 

“I thought you weren’t gay?”

 

“For Agust D, I’ll be anything.”

 

“And you say I’m embarrassing,” the girl muttered. Seungwan breathed a long sigh of relief when the lights dimmed and and MC appeared on stage to start the show. She couldn’t help but wonder, though, what type of man this “Agust D” was to incite such feelings in others. Did he look like Gong Yoo? She wondered in he and Yoongi knew each other. Her thoughts were soon drowned out by the talent soon displayed on the stage in front of her. 

 

The show was like nothing Seungwan had ever seen before, despite her more demure personality, she found herself jumping up and down and nodding along to the lyrics. When Namjoon finally came on stage, under the alias Rap Monster, she tried to make herself as known as possible. She smiled widely when he threw her a wink. 

 

Namjoon was  _ amazing _ to be frank. The crowd was absolutely captivated by his natural flow and his ability to tell a story through his lyrics. The audience was charmed, his smile and his dimples adding to the performance. Seungwan almost had tears in her eyes as the undeniable feeling of pride made her chest swell. As he was about to exit the stage Seungwan couldn’t help but yell, “You did so well.” She knew he heard her when he turned around and smiled at her, dimples boring deep into his cheeks. 

 

The MC returned to the stage for seemingly the last time to introduce the last performer. The crowd reacted before he could even get his name out. Seungwan supposed this was the lady (and gentleman) killer Agust D. He paraded onto the stage with an arrogance, a swagger that Seungwan had never seen another individual possess. 

 

When he opened his mouth, Seungwan couldn’t help but feel herself falling, figuratively of course. His gaze was strong and piercing as he glanced over the crowd. His words were sharp and dirty and raunchy and sexual in a way they should not have been. Agust D’s blond hair shone white under the bright lights, angelic almost, though he was far from it. He was the epitome of everything she knew she shouldn’t want. But  _ goodness  _ was he beautiful. Everything about him was perfect in a way that only she could see. Seungwan found herself staring at the place he last stood long after he exited the stage. Her screams were caught in her throat, she could barely breathe although no longer in his presence. 

 

After the conclusion of the show, Namjoon came and found her, leading her backstage. “I want you to meet Yoongi.” Excitement was pumping through her veins and she couldn’t quite pinpoint why. He lead her to a lounge somewhere behind the stage where she saw  the sexiest man alive  Agust D seated on a leather couch sipping from a can of soju. So this-

 

“Yoongi, this is my friend Seungwan, Seungwan this is Yoongi, also known as Agust D. It took Seungwan a moment to release herself from her stupor. 

 

“Um, I … uh … you’re really good.” There are many things she could have said like how he figuratively saved her life, or how she could fall to her knees and pray to him any second, but she settled on that. 

 

The strength of his gummy smile almost knocked her over, “Thanks.” 

 

“Seungwan, Yoongi has a crush on you, bye.” Namjoon walked out closing the door behind him, leaving the two in an awkward silence. 

 

Seungwan broke into a smile and sat down next to Yoongi on the couch. Seungwan could see the pink blush creeping up Yoongi’s pale neck. “Aww.”

 

The boy glared at her, but she didn’t feel threatened in the slightest, “Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again. Guess who's back, tell a friend.


End file.
